Ride of Valkyries
by PsychicDreams
Summary: Venus and Kunzite are the only ones left. In five days everything Venus ever loved was stripped away. But she won't let the people who did it live...(This is not related to any other 'Valkyrie' stories of mine)


This is a no parter. This fanfic I thought of last night and it is a bit dark. I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko and every other company that has a hand in SM does. If you want to email me about this, please put Fanfiction in the subject line. My email is Guardian4@atlantic.net.

_Ride of Valkyries_

_By_

_PsychicDreams_

Venus hid in the shadows of the night, watching the Red and Black Nites pass. Kunzite caught her eye in another alley across from hers. It was time. The soldiers were going to the Palace for the night and it would be time then to end it all.

The Crystal Palace, once a bright and beautiful crystal blue, was now dark obsidian, housing none of the light that had once permeated its hallowed halls. Now it was only an edifice of evil, darkness seeping into the night so that even the now gray light from the Moon would not touch it.

Ever since the Red and Black Queens had come, everything Venus had ever known and loved had been destroyed, one after another. It had started when the Crown Princess Small Lady Serenity had been killed, murdered most foully by these much said same guards. Her and her fiancé, the High Priest of Elysion, Helios, had died without any protection.

The Queen had been so distraught that the Senshi had feared she'd lose her mind. Endymion, grieving but forcing himself to handle the threat posed, called in the Outer Senshi, Inner Senshi, and his Shitennou for a council of war, something that had not happened since the emergence of the Black Moon nearly a thousand years ago.

At the end of the meeting, Serenity had shown up, the Ginzuishou pulsing brightly in her hand. Though a score of protests had erupted, nothing would change the Queen's mind. 

She had stood just outside of the palace doors and raised the crystal above her head as the Red and Black Queens had come, followed by the R&B Nites. Though the Ginzuishou would have protected Serenity from a magical attack, it could do nothing when a sword had been plunged straight through her heart. A sword that had been sported in the hand of the Red Queen. 

Venus jumped onto the roof of a dilapidated building, a representative of Crystal Tokyo's city in ruins. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kunzite do the same.

The leader of the Senshi had been half-afraid that her second-in-command, Mars, would go insane with grief and rage, seeing her best friend, Queen, and former leader Sailor Moon a long time ago, speared like a fish in the ocean.

The King had certainly lost all his sanity when his soulmate fell to the ground dead, her silver blonde hair soaked in her own blood and her skin lackluster. The Black Queen had speared him with a lance within the space of five seconds. He had joined his beloved on the earth with happiness in his heart, for they all knew he could not live without his Queen. 

They had dragged the bodies back inside and had given them a proper burial. Then it was up to Venus to decide what to do. She and Kunzite had been at a loss. Without a Queen and King to protect, what was a Senshi good for? Their whole purpose was wiped out.

The next to fall had been Jupiter and Mars, Jupiter falling as a spear of black light slammed straight through her head and leaving a gaping hole behind. Though the two were very powerful Senshi, their tempers often had the better of them. They had taken down a score and more of R&B guards with them, but in the end, even they had fallen, their mutilated bodies something she could barely look upon.

Venus pulled out the detonator that would activate the bombs in the area.

Jadeite and Nephrite hadn't been far behind their loves, going the same way Endymion had gone after his soulmate. Mercury and Zoisite had gone the next day, her head pillowed on his chest even as she coughed up blood.

After that, the only defenders left had been herself, Kunzite, and the Outers. A part of her had screamed that she shouldn't be so cool and collected about this, these were her friends dying. But the part of her that was Minako was gone, hiding, if she was still even there inside herself. Venus very much doubted it.

She had expected Pluto to leave to the Time Gate, but she had been surprised at the older woman's response.

"The Gates of Time have to take care of themselves now. I will not leave, Venus. I will finally die with my sisters-in-arms and will settle for nothing less. I don't care if I deny my duty, but my life is not worth living without the Queen's."

Venus had accepted that without a word and had turned to Saturn. Under her express instructions, the Senshi was to use her ultimate power, to destroy the world. It was the only way to kill the invaders. Venus would not settle for defeat. She would only settle for death.

Saturn had only nodded. She almost felt bad about what she had ordered her to do, but then again, like she had said before, what was a Senshi without their Royalty? Saturn was a beautiful young woman, looking 25 and gorgeous, tall, and lean. Her eyes had always held a calm none else had achieved and that did not waver at her orders. That next day they had exited the palace that had became their only safe haven since the siege had happened four days ago. Four days ago and their forces had been decimated. 

Venus had actually expected this plan, this Silence Glaive Surprise, to work though now she wondered why she had. Nothing else had gone right, why should this have? The Gods had turned their backs on them and nothing but ruin comes with their disfavor.

The Senshi of Destruction had only part of her attack completed when two black stars had flown from each hand of the Queens, pinning her Senshi to the wall. She had screamed out in agony as her very life was sucked out of her and into the injured Red and Black Queens.

She had finally slumped to the ground as the stars were pried loose. She had looked as if she was simply sleeping; no mark or injury upon her, except her face was captured in torment. Pluto had fallen that day too, pierced through with a lance of the Black Queen. They had dragged her back in the palace, but it had already been too late. They could only watch as she bled to death, because their Healer, Mercury, was…Venus got a lump in her throat…dead.

Uranus and Neptune had gone the day after that. Venus had long ago realized that she lost at least two Senshi a day in the battle. The famed pair fought and died together, valiantly and taking down many R&B guards as they died.

After that battle, Venus and Kunzite, the only ones left, had been routed from the Crystal Palace. They had laid in hiding, shivering with the pain of each of their Soldiers' passing. That night Kunzite had told her of the one way to defeat the Red and Black Queens.

Long ago, before the Silver Millennium, bombs had been placed all around and under the Palace standing there. There had been a war and the King of that time would never allow his palace or his land to be taken into evil's hands. Amazingly enough, the Crystal Palace had been built straight over that site.

The bombs were connected by a magical wire system that would set of a chain reaction and engulf the entirety of Crystal Tokyo. Venus knew the people would rather be dead than live any longer in a place that was once their beautiful home now fallen to ruins.

Venus watched as two people rushed inside another decrepit building away from the R&B guards. She and Kunzite flittered through the night soundlessly toward the palace and slipping in a back door that had been made if the need arose to evacuate the Royal Family.

Outside the door to the throne room, Kunzite kissed her slowly on the mouth. Last night the two had made love in an abandoned old warehouse, but to them it had been like they were on golden satin sheets in the Crystal Palace before the week of evil fell.

With a kick, the two slammed the doors open. The Red and Black Queens stared at them in shock. They had not expected the two to dare come into _their _throne room now, obviously. The flooring, thrones, and walls were just as black as the crystal on the outside of the Palace.

Venus's eyes narrowed with rage as she looked each Queen over. The Red Queen wore a fire-red dress that barely came to her ankle was nothing short of extremely provocative, inviting any males to think of her in their bed, though too afraid to even approach her.

The Black Queen wore something a bit more modest, but not tremendously so. It flared out in a wide circle as it hit her knees and fell to her ankles. Venus leaped and landed in the center of the throne room. The Queens jumped up as Kunzite landed next to her.

Both warriors placed their palms on the crystal floor and it began to glow as they activated the magical bombs and bypassed the security codes. Venus knew there was a sword heading straight for her neck, but she didn't look up.

Suddenly a rumble in the earth made the floor ripple. A clatter of a blade on stone announced that the Red Queen had dropped her sword. The Senshi and Shitennou stood up and stared deeply in each others eyes.

Chunks of the obsidian wall began to fall all around them and the Queens rushed out in a panic as shouts arose from the frightened guards. The two paid it no attention.

Her hands locked behind Kunzite's neck as his arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She smiled and he leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips. They would meet in the next life and maybe that one would be better. No war and no need for the Senshi. There were two things Venus promised herself that she never forgot. Find the Queen and Kunzite. The world exploded around them as the timeless moment ceased.

As the Earth shook, the Red and Black Nites, the Red and Black Queens, and civilians alike ran around in a panic. Well, a few civilians anyway. Those who knew Venus and Kunzite had still been alive simply stood and smiled.

Like Kunzite had said, starting one bomb had ignited the others and though the Red and Black Queens ran fast, the chain reaction was faster. In a great explosion forever remembered in history, Crystal Tokyo fell in a glory of light.

That night was thereafter always called the Ride of Valkyries.

_The End_

For those of you who don't know, Valkyries are women warriors that are chosen by the gods to stay warriors after death. I might actually make a sequel, but I may not. Don't look for it. If I make one, I'll let you know in a message from another one of my stories that I'm working on.

I wrote this when I was depressed, which is why its so dark.


End file.
